Talk:Ali's Pretty Little Lies/@comment-1930572-20121230112210
I think the 3rd A, and apparently, the real killer of Courtney...is Noel. I don't know the motives or intentions completely, but I think he was in love with Ali, and him and Ali probably talked about their siblings (remember Noel had a sibling that killed himself?), and once they made they made the switch, Noel equally hated Courtney for it. I think he ended up in the Preserve for a short time when Tabitha and Alison did, either due to a mental illness that runs in his family, or from some trauma of his brothers death/fathers cross-dressing, and had an inkling for Tabitha in particular. No one knew about this because his family is so rich (and since the Preserve is treated like it's a resort), they kept it under wraps and it went without notice. I don't think it was a coincidence that Ali and him kissed in Wanted, and that him and Aria began to date and be in a full relationship by book 9. So when he went to Jamaica, he had the intentions to hurt the girls, and when he ran into Tabitha in the bar, he came up with the perfect opportunity to drive them nuts. That's why he's made references to her 'looking familiar' but the girls don't realize he means from the Preserve. When Tabitha took the girls to the roof he was on the sand taking pictures, and in his luck, Aria pushes Tabitha. He goes and smashes Tabitha's head, grabs her locket, and hides the body. He waits a year until the anniversary of real Ali's death, and starts the new A texts. The body washes up and he begins to torment the girls. He was in New York with Aria and Klaudia in book 9 at a ski resort, same time that Spencer and her family were in New York giving him opportunity to harass them. Book 10, he just stalked them like normal. In Book 11 same thing but while staging the whole Gayle thing. Which leads me to say that in Book 12, he was the girl that tried to crash into Hanna and Madison, and Gayle was the woman witness that saw the whole thing which is why he killed Gayle. All throughout books 9-12 he's been on and off and shady as hell and that he gave Tabitha's locker to Aria on purpose, and he stalked Aria and Graham out of jealousy and usual stalkerness, and blew up the boiler room to just generally eff up Graham, because Graham would recognize Noel as the guy from the Preserve (he told Aria that Ali tried to hook Tabitha up with a guy from there), Noel tried to keep him away from Aria for this main reason, and when Graham was getting close to telling Aria (things like someone is watching her, taking pictures, etc), Noel threw him into a coma. All the secrets are things Noel is very much able to accomplish as A. This theory isn't perfect but it's the best I can come up with, and I would rather it not be him, but they're setting it up and this book more or less confirms the next A will be a guy. Also Aria and Hanna's secret in Iceland, we still know nothing about. Noel and Aria's brother Mike were with them, so another hint that points to Noel!